Star vs the Forces of the Universe
by bronyrex1
Summary: So remember that wand shard that got lost. Well, Ludo found it, and since Toffee is out of the picture, he got his army back. So what does this mean for Star and Marco. PURE CHAOS ACROSS THE MULTIVERSE. My first big story in a few years so i'll probably be a bit rusty at first.
1. Chapter 1

"LUDO!" The young teenage girl with rather long blond hair shouted at a comically small bird imp. "How many times have I had to say it. If you want me to kick you and your monsters butts, all you need to do is ask. Isn't that right Marco?"

Another teenager, this one a boy in a red hoodie flips off the face of a bear with a unicorns horn to the girl's side, holding an aggressive karate stance. "Got that right Star, and I'm now a green belt, two stripes."

"That may be how it used to work Star Butterfly, but this time, _I_ have the advantage." Ludo replies with confidence in his annoying voice as he reaches behind his cloak and pulls out a golden half star crudely tied to a stick.

Jumping back with an exaggerated gasp, Star points her already glowing wand at Ludo. "Where in the dimensions did you find that!" Her expression turning much more serious, she continues. "Give it to me now Ludo, or follow in Toffee's footsteps."

Scratching the tip of his beak, Ludo replies, "Hmm, let me think about that. NEVER! MINION MONSTER BIGGER ARMY!" The small cretin waves the makeshift wand and, with a pulse of dark energy, several hundred portals open up above the battle, some spitting out both monsters and humans alike, while others were sucking in debris and even falling creatures. "Well, that's new."

"LUDO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Star exclaims rather quickly to the bird.

"I made a bigger army, and here some of them come. GO MINIONS AND GET ME THAT WAND!"

Some of the humans who had fallen from portals who were wearing hockey styles masks looked at each-other, shrugged their shoulders, shouted gibberish, and ran at Star and Marco with buzz saw axes in hand, while from another portal, a rather large person in a divers suit fell to earth with such force that the ground split open a little. In the distance, a floating yellow triangle flew in an out of portals, seemingly ignoring ludo entirely while being chased by what looked like large pegasus with a unicorns horn. Lastly, a man in red and black yelling obscenities at shorter, much angrier man with metal claws and a blue and yellow suit as they ran through the streets.

"Uh, Star, I think we're outmatched here." Marco observes nervously.

"Yeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... Let's GO!" Star yells, grabbing Marco's hand and running in the opposite direction of the fight. "We need to talk to Glossaryk ASAP."

* * *

 **Short little intro since I haven't done any solid writing for nearly 4 years. I will be putting more effort and longer chapters into this but for now, I just needed to get this ball rolling.**

 **Yes, it is gonna be SvtFoE X everything i can think of, but the main premise will be SvtFoE.  
**


	2. The Adventure Begins, kinda

"GIANT SPARKLE BOMB BARRIER!" Star exclaims with a twirl as an explosion of sparkles and fluffy creatures too small to be real explode outward, leaving a rather shiny, rainbow colored dome around the Diaz residence.

"Star? What're we gonna do? Ludo got a piece of the frigging wand!" Marco asks.

"I'm working on that Marco. That's why we need to check the users manual." Star replies urgently, grabbing his hand rushing up the stairs to her massive room. "GLOSSAYRK! HELP NOW!"

"But of course Mi'lady. What can good old Glossayrk do for you." A tiny blue spirit of knowledge asks, floating up from between the pages of a massive book.

"Ludo, wand shard, multiple dimension portals. HELP!"

"So Ludo the incompetent got the missing shard of your royal wand, and opened up a couple..."

"Hundred." Marco interrupted.

"Hundred dimensional portals?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah. So, what do we do?"

"Well princess, lucky for you, your great great great great great great great great great grandmother just so happened to create a multi-rift as well, back when dimensional scissors were first being made. She was able to fix it by sealing the rifts with the original dimensional blades." Glossaryk replies, flipping the the pages of the spellbook until it shows a pair of swords, one purple and the other orange, with holes above the grips and between them, a pin with the clubs, spades, hearts, and diamonds encrusted in a different gem. "Sadly though, the blades were lost to time, with hints to their locations hidden throughout the multiverse."

"Let me guess." Marco starts. "We have to go on a magical journey to find the blades and along the way there is gonna be a lot of danger?"

"You guessed it Pudding Boy."

"So, wheres the first clue?" Star inquires. "How are we going to do this without a place to start?"

"Well princess, I'll give you a riddle. The sound a cat makes plus the knights who say 'this' are where the trail begins."

"Awwwwwwww, but I suck at riddles. Marco what's the answer?'

"It's Mewni. Cat's mew and the knights say ni. It's an Earth joke." Marco replies dryly.

"Eh, I've heard better. LET"S GO!" Star shouts, cutting open a portal with her own pair of dimensional scissors.

"Be careful you two. Ludo used unstable magic when he used that wand shard. Who knows what side effects it could have on your wand, let alone the world. It's called all powerful for a reason. Oh, and Marco, bring me some pudding when you get back."

With that, the two teenage dimension travelers set off through the portal to Mewni.

* * *

"Now Marco, we need to be careful that my parents don't find us here. I can't risk getting in any more trouble and getting sent to St. O's."

"Uh, Star, I think that's the least of our worries. Look." Marco replies, pointing in the distance.

"What are Ludo's monsters doing building a castle out of the swamplands..." Star pauses. "Marco this isn't Mewni. At least, not the Mewni I cut a portal into. We need to fix this."

"Agreed, but since we're here, we may as well go ahead and kick some monster butts and get your wand shard back." He suggests, putting on his white headband before starting towards the castle-in-progress. With a laugh, Star follows suite, her wand glowing with magic power.

* * *

 **So with that, the next chapter is complete. Further chapters will be getting progressively longer, getting between 1000 and 5000 words each, and of course, longer chapters mean more fun and more chaos.**

 **Additionally, I'll be putting up a poll eventually to help me decide which universes to take the story, when I get stuck.**

 **Anywho, next time. Star VS the Forces of Ludo**


	3. Star Vs Chaos

"Ok Star, what's the plan?" Marco asks Star as the pair hide out behind a hill near the construction site of Ludo's Castle. The normal posse of monsters led by Yvgeny Bulgoyabof, aka, Buff Frog, but with some new, more violent looking minions.

"Marshmallow Laser EXPLOSION!" Star exclaims, jumping up and spinning as her wand glows and then follows to shoot white laser beams from its face. When the beams hit some of the guard monsters, they explode into massive piles of marshmallows, stickying up the enemy. "Come on Marco. We've got a wand shard to get." She continues over the ledge and starts laser beaming some of the new minions, blasting their mechanical legs of their green, squid-like bodies.

"I guess that works." Marco says with a chuckle.

"Narwhal Blast!" Star shouts, letting loose a barrage of sea green energy and miniature narwhals from the face of her wand, sending several more monsters on their backs, except one. A large green ogre looking thing with a large bone club.

"Pummel Whack!" It shouts, swinging its bone club and actually reflecting the narwhal blast back at Star, knocking her back towards Marco. Leaping up from behind the green monster, a pitch black creature with an ornamental white mask for a face charges towards Star and Marco, now tangled up in each others limbs. The beast opens the mouth of its mask, letting loose an soul-wrenching howl.

"Rainbow Prism BARRIER!" A sphere of rainbow crystal forms around our heroes, protecting them from the demon beast.

"Star, I think we need to rethink our strategy. Ludo obviously got some upgrades to his normal monsters."

"But we need that wand shard. It's my duty as wand bearer to make sure that it stays out of the hands of the bad guys. That includes Ludo."

"At this rate Star, Ludo is going to get a hold of us and the wand unless we come back with some more fighting power."

"Fine..." Star groans out, pulling out her dimensional scissors, cutting open a hole in the fabric of reality, stepping through, pulling Marco with her.

"PENTAKILL!" A loud female voice says, seemingly coming from everywhere, as Star and Marco exit their portal in a river next to a large purple creature with several mouths and tentacles.

"Wrong dimension." Star says with a nervous chuckle and she cuts open a new portal, leading to a mountain town with a red sky, complete with giant X like portal, and a massive floating pyramid. "Defiantly not right." She cuts open another portal, stepping through it only to be surrounded by people in large metal suits with a gears and sword insignia on their shoulders. "Uhhh.." She cuts open another portal and steps though into another dimension, and repeats this process again and again due to each following dimension not being where she intended to go.

"Star, what's going on?" Marco asks as they step though one of the portals into an airport like area.

"Oh thank goodness." Star mutters under her breath. "Well Marco... I have no idea. BUT, we are in a branch of Dimensional Customs. It's like one of those Earth airports, but for dimensional travel for people who can't afford personal dimension gate makers, like my scissors."

"So whomever's in charge here should know why your scissors are taking us to all the wrong dimensions."

That's right." Star replies happily. "The Gromflomites of the Federation run this one. OH MR. BUG MAN!" She calls to a insect like biped with a hunched over back and mandibles for a mouth. "Hey could you tell me where I can get my scissors repaired?"

"Huh..." The bug-man mutters, turning around. "What was that? RED ALERT!" It calls upon seeing Stars scissors. "UNAUTHORIZED DIMENSIONAL TRAVEL DEVICE!"

"Star, what's going on?"

"I don't know Marco but we should run. Now." Star replies as some of the insect guards draw their weapons. Star once again grabs Marcos hand. "TURBO BUNNY BLAST!" As she casts her spell by waving her wand behind her, a torrent of bunny's and energy are loosed from the crown of the wand launching the pair forward with enough force to knock the guards near them on their backs.

"Star, why did the bug man say your scissors were unauthorized?"

"I don't know Marco. I don't know everything about the extra-dimensional. They teach that stuff at Princess College."

"They have that?" Marco asks as they turn a corner, knocking over another human surrounded by monster girls.

"Sorry!" Star shouts to the group. "Look Marco, the time for questions is later. This way!" She pulls Marco around another corner, a sign above them marked Earth Dimension 46'\\. "We need to jump through that portal. It'll take us home."

"What about the Gromfomwhatevertheircalled?!"

"I think a SUPER SYRUP TSUNAMI should handle it!" Star counters, using her wand to send exorbitant amounts of the sweet sticky substance at the guards chasing them. "NOW MARCO LET'S GO!" She pulls Marco by the hand through the green portal, safely away from the hostile aliens.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, kinda**

 **Sorry for the delay of the chapter. I had week long training at work out of town and had no time to write, that and my hours at work got boosted. I'm gonna try to get at least one chapter out every week, every two weeks at the latest, from now on.**

 **Also I'm probably going to put the first dimensional poll up within a day or two.**

 **Until next chapter.**


End file.
